


A Path I Once Walked

by Darling_Angel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Mental Breakdown, Mental Exhaustion, Mild Suicide Ideation, Mild talk of suicide, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Teleportation, The Author Regrets Everything, mental collapse, the author cant write decent sized chapter, the author is bad and doesn't know how to update, the author is using nanowrimo as an excuse to update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Angel/pseuds/Darling_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That fateful day so long ago I had planned for an adventure, but something happened. Something beyond anyone's imaginings. It went far beyond just an adventure. It became my wildest dream and my darkest nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first real work and any and all criticism is welcome. Also, not sure how well I'm going to update, or how long chapters will be cause I'm really just not used to writing. But I promise I'll do my best!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it begins. XD~

A young woman entered the previously empty room. She glanced at the carefully packed items in front of her. With one last look at the clock on the wall, she strode forward grabbing her things, then paused. 

Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed a flash of green light, then suddenly there was darkness. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

With a graceless thud the young woman landed in the midst of an unfamiliar landscape. She flicked her short hair out of her eyes so she might get a better look around. As she stood she took in the area around her and made sure to gather what things that came with her. The land was lit by a sourceless green light and was both alarmingly strange and strangely familiar.

In the distance she saw a light, pale and flickering, but as it was the only distinguishing feature of this strange land she grabbed her things and started towards it. As she went she noticed how much further it was that it first appeared, what looked like a journey of minutes lasted long enough to feel like hours. The ground was uneven and rocky making it slow going, but it was still slower than it should have been.

She paused to rest almost at the source of the light, unsure if she truly wanted to know how she got here, or where in fact here is.

Not long after she started forward again she reached the light, it was like a veil, it split the air around it making it glimmer with strange colors and shapes. She felt drawn to it, as she reached out her hand to touch it all she knew was pain and blinding light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our mysterious girl finds herself in chains, unsure of where she is and who these people are.

I drifted into waking, aching and uncomfortable. I knew something was wrong, I didn't fit in my bones, my body, the way I used to. My hand throbbed with an ache like it was being split open from the inside out. I tried to move, to sort myself out, but I felt someone gently push me down.

"You don't want to do that yet, you are still quite weak. I have done what I can to help you, but the rest is for you to do on your own." The voice was soft and soothing. I opened my eyes slowly to be met by the sight of a lightly charred jawbone and beyond it a stern face. "You fell out of the fade, it took many days for you to wake. You will be questioned soon, prepare yourself. The Seeker can be, harsh."

He stood brushing my sweaty hair off my forehead and helping me lean forward. I grimaced as the throbbing in my hand turned to a harsh spike of pain. He frowned and turned to walk away. "You may call me Solas" Then he was gone and I was alone in my cell.

I looked down at the wooden manacles on my hands, there were so many things that didn't make sense, the clothing, the things he said, the way I was being treated. Couldn't they just use handcuffs? It was too much to think about, too much to handle while I was still captive. As I gazed into the light radiating from my hand I noticed that my skin tone was _different_ even in the shadow of my cell it should have been lighter, smoother. I didn't have a mirror so I couldn't see the full extent of the changes, but I knew that something fundamental in my DNA had been changed. For better or worse. 

I was broken out of my revery by four soldiers charging into my cell with swords drawn. I jolted back as best I could, trying to stand, but the chain connecting my manacles to the floor kept me from doing so. I tried to look as small as I could, fear guiding my actions, uncertain of what my fate was to be. I daren't look up, afraid of what I might see, I didn't want to see my death before it happened.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” I jolted, surprised to be addressed with such anger, I looked up at the woman who had entered the room, she looked scared and angry, and somehow she thought I was the reason why.

I let my head fall, “You think I’m responsible?” I could feel the last vestiges of my freedom slipping away. I was to be charged and convicted of a crime I didn't even remember.

The woman strode forward and grabbed my hand, “Explain this!” the strange energy in it flared and I bit back a cry of pain as it felt like my bones were being dissolved to make way for it.

“I… can’t.” I whispered, my eyes almost ready to let the first tears fall, but I wasn't going to give these people who would convict me without knowing me the satisfaction. This was how I was going to die, in a strange land, surrounded by strange people. No one to know what happened to me.

Her scowl overtook her face “What do you mean, you can’t?“ she dropped my hand like it was poison and might infect her.

"I don’t know what that is," I tried to look defiant, but ended up just looking defeated, "or how it got there.”

Her face hardened “You’re lying!” She moved forward to slap me but her hand was caught by a woman I hadn't noticed before. She looked cold as stone, and perhaps more ready to let me die than the other. She turned to the woman that had been interrogating me and let out a quiet sigh.

“We need her, Cassandra.” she turned to look at me and I knew that if she had to she wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

“I don’t understand.” I shook my head trying to make sense of everything that had been said so far, everything that had been one so far, to no avail.

The woman's face soften a fraction, “Do you remember what happened? How this began?” for a moment she looked as if she understood the fear I was feeling, but just as quick as it happened her cool mask was back and she was unreadable.

I suddenly remembered something as if it was a dream, like I was there but also wasn't, “I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then… a woman?" my memory was blurry, I couldn't see anything else, there was too much information in too short a time.

“A woman?” she looked hopeful, almost as if she believed me. I wondered what they thought of me, of what they thought about what happened.

“She reached out to me, but then…” my voice drifted off, trying to piece together what little I could remember, or what I could remember of these things that didn't seem to belong to me.

Cassandra the woman who had been interrogating me interrupted the other woman “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.”

Leliana, the other woman, left leaving me alone with the woman Cassandra and the soldiers who still had their swords pointed at me. I looked at her, a morbid curiosity brimming. “What did happen?”

Cassandra looked grim, “It will be easier to show you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between updates, I'll try and post more frequently. Comments and Kudos as always are hugely welcome.

Cassandra motioned to the guards who sheathed their swords. As they did she dipped her hand into her pocket and drew out a key. She marched forward her movements stiff, her face hard. I lifted my hands as far as the chain would allow so the process of unlocking me would be easier.

Once she was done she pulled me to my feet and re-bound my hands with a length of twine. When I paused to try and get a better look at my surroundings Cassandra jerked me forward, her impatience showing through even her hard mask.

Her face softened for a moment but only a moment, "We must hurry. There is not much time." She looked forward and led me up the stairs and out of the dungeon. As we left the building the near constant whispers grew quiet. The crowds' stare was hard. Thier faces and bodies unyielding even in the face of the warrior leading me. 

With a flash of light the hole in the sky grew larger, I screamed, the mark on my hand felt like acid in my blood. The pain was unbearable. But as quick as it started it stopped.

"...massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour," Cassandra had started to speak as the mark flared, I tried to listen to her but I knew I hadn't heard everything, "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads…and it is killing you." She looked grave, her face showing just how close to death I must have been.

I looked up at her from where I had fallen, "So if I do what you want, will I live through it?"

Cassandra frowned and looked at the ruins she thought I caused. "We have no way of knowing, this, all of this, is beyond what anyone has seen before."

Cassandra leads me forward, “They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.”

At the end of the road was a gate, without a word the soldiers stationed there opened to us.

“We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.” Cassandra pulled out the dagger she kept at her belt and carefully cut the binds she had just put on me, “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.”

I looked at her with a question in my eyes, she ignored it to face the path ahead. "Come, it is not far."

I rubbed my wrists to ease the pain in them, "Where are you taking me?"

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.” Her voice was quiet, her next movements quick.

I followed her uncertain if I would make it through the next moment, much less the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathan, Kember, if you are reading this you have found the elusive insert my oc fanfic. Use this knowledge well.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra leads me to a bridge with another gate, the disaster and carnage was becoming a blur around me. There were so many dead, so many wounded. I was to die for them. In the hope that my death would prevent the deaths of others.

She shouted at the next set of gatekeepers, I looked up from my previously bound wrists in numb interest. No one met my gaze. And I dared not try and meet theirs.

I trudged forward barely taking note of the many barricades as I noticed just how many aches I had. My body felt like a bruise, and everything that happened since I woke up was making it harder and harder to be present, or to want to be.

As we reach the crest of a hill the mark in my hand flared, the pain insistent, but nowhere near as bad as it was when I left my prison. I only managed to keep quiet as it pulsed through me, a whine building but I would not let myself be any weaker than I had been.

Cassandra waited till I started a to pick myself up to start talking, “The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”

I shook my head in shock, taking in just how far reaching the damage was, “How did I survive the blast?”

“They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.” Cassandra looked torn as she spoke.

We were again at a bridge, quietly I wondered if we had ever really left the first bridge at all. Only lifting my head up enough to see her boots I curled in on myself. Each step was one further away from the little I knew in this new world.

The ground shattered. One moment I was trying to wish my way out of existence, the next in a blast of sound I fell through the very earth. I landed, shaking, wishing it was all some horrible nightmare.

I could hear the scrape of steel and the shouting of my temporary companion. Not more than a few feet from me I could see the ground roiling, I couldn't bring myself to care. I might not survive anyway, she didn't expect me to even make it to the rift, why should I try? My life was to end on this day, who would care if it was sooner rather than later.

The pain of claws tearing through the arms I had pressed against my face tore me from my trance-like state. My eyes darted back and forth trying to find something to prevent further pain, I saw a pair of daggers which I clutched hurriedly as I backed away from the frightful creature in front of me. As it reached out to again strike me I lashed out at, not quite striking it but stalling long enough for Cassandra to finish it off. 

I gasped out my thanks and tried not to collapse as the adrenaline that had pushed me to action fled my system.

"It's over." I gasped and only just managed to stay on my feet.

I looked up to see Cassandra, with her sword, pointed at me, "Drop your weapon! Now!" 

I froze, wondering if she would turn on me, "A demon attacked me. What was I supposed to do?” Cassandra sneered, her sword still leveled at me, “You don’t need to fight.” I spoke carefully, unsure what might save me, and what might kill me, “Are you saying it won’t happen again?” Cassandra shook her head and sheathed her sword, “You’re right.” She turned to move ahead, "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. You are at enough risk as it is. Take these potions, and drink one, who knows what we will face ahead."

I frowned, "Where are your soldiers?"

Cassandra turned and marched quickly signaling that if I wanted to know more I would have to follow, "They are at the forward camps, or they are fighting. For now we are alone."

After the first wave of demons, we fell into a pattern, Cassandra would rush ahead taking the majority of their attention off me. For the most part, I stayed out of sight and hoped that whatever may come I'd live long enough to help these people, even if it would kill me. 

As we rushed up the steps along the path Cassandra was leading me she paused, "We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.”

I readjusted my grip on the daggers, I realized I would have to use them, and use them to kill, “Who’s fighting?”

Cassandra started forward again her face grim, “You’ll see soon. We must help them.”


	5. Chapter 5

At the top of the hill, the path turned and we ran past a broken and burning bridge. I could see the edges of the fighting, the sounds ringing in my ears. Cassandra ran ahead jumping off the short wall as I faltered. I shook myself and jumped off as well, I had decided to fight, so fight I would. I didn't let myself take more than a glance at the people I would be fighting for before I put all my concentration into keeping them, and myself alive. As the dwarf killed the last shade my hand was grabbed and pushed into the tear in front of me. I could feel the torn threads that should have held it together and on instinct, I grabbed them and pulled them tight. With a pulse of energy, it sealed and my hand was thrown back.

I turned to see who had pushed me into sealing it when the reality of where I was, or rather wasn't hit me. In front of me was an elf, and he was a mage. I gaped, "What did you do?"

With amusement written across his face, he responded, “I did nothing. The credit is yours.”

“I closed that thing? How?”

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”

Cassandra strode to my side, “Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”

“Possibly.” he looked at me his hands clasped in front of him, “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

The dwarf who had taken the final blow spoke up, “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever,” he approached till he was arm's length away,“Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” He looked at Cassandra and winked as she scowled at him.

“It’s good to meet you, Varric.”

The elf smirked, “You may reconsider that stance, in time.”

Varric responded with a grin, “Aww. I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Solas.”

“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”

Solas turned to me his face serene and amused, “My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.”

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'”

“I can’t close the Breach if I’m dead.”

His smirk deepened, “That is most certainly true.” He turned to the seeker, “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

“Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

“Well, Bianca’s excited!”

“This way, down the bank. The road ahead is blocked.”

I climbed over the boards blocking the path and continued down the slope. The path lead to the frozen river where more demons waited for us. I was content to stay at the edges and only move into the fray when it was necessary.

To the west there was a cabin, and a body in front of it. I couldn't bring myself to take things from the dead so I continued along what I assumed the path had to be.

I could hear them talking among themselves, and perhaps to me, but I couldn't bring myself to listen. Too much at once, and not enough I could understand 

The hole in the sky flared in time with the energy in my hand. I swayed, dizzy with pain.

“My magic cannot stop the mark from growing further. For your sake, I suggest we hurry.”

The stone steps led up to north of the riverbed.

“So… are you innocent?”

“I don’t remember what happened.”

“That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story.”

Cassandra snorted, “That’s what you would have done.”

“It’s more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution.”

The steps led upward, on a winding and narrow path. At the top we found more demons, again another group of four. 

With the shades dead Cassandra sheathed her sword, “I hope Leliana made it through all this.”

“She’s resourceful, Seeker.”

“We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We’re almost there.”

The pathside was littered with burning wagons, and burning bodies. At the end of it was a rift, after the first one I could feel the snapped threads, and waves of energy being pulled from the other side. 

One of the soldiers struggling to survive shouted to us, "They just keep coming! Help us!"

I ran into the fray, attacking the shade that almost killed the soldier that called out to us, through the frenzy of the battle I heard Solas call out to me, "Hurry use the mark!"

I thrust my hand forward, feeling for the wayward strands, grabbing them, and pulling them tight. The rift snapped shut, and Cassandra called for the gate to be opened.


	6. Chapter 6

The final steps into the camp where followed by whispers, and led by the sound of shouting. Leliana and a priest of some sort were arguing, as we drew near I realized it was about me. 

“We must prepare the soldiers!”

“We will do no such thing.”

“The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!”

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.”

“I have caused trouble?”

“You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?”

“You’re not in command here!”

“Enough! I will not have it!”

As the priest shouted his say I reached the table they were behind. I straightened myself, looking the man who would order me killed in the eye.

“Ah, here they come.”

“You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is–”

“I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

Cassandra scoffed, “'Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.”

“Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter.”

I sighed, digging the fingers of my marked hand into the skin around it, “Isn’t closing the Breach the more pressing issue?” 

Rodrick shouted, waving his hand, “You brought this on us in the first place! Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

Cassandra stepped forward leveling her gaze at Roderick, “We can stop this before it’s too late.”

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.”

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” Leliana stepped to Cassandras side pointing to the mountains.

Cassandra frowned and shook her head looking at the map, “We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.”

“Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.”

The breach in the sky pulsed with light, and the mark in my hand echoed it with pain that had me forcing myself to stay upright. As I steadied Cassandra turned to me.

“How do _you_ think we should proceed?”

I thought a moment, they said they lost a squad on that path, but there had to be a chance they were still alive, and I would not leave them to die. “Use the mountain path. Work together. You all know what’s at stake.” Cassandra pursed her lips in disapproval but turned to Leliana.

“Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.”

As we marched forward the chancellor, bent over the table, muttered a final retort, “On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”


	7. Chapter 7

The path was long and cold, and the jacket I was wearing was not enough to protect me from the biting winds of the pass. Ahead there was a ladder reaching higher than I cared to look up. I swallowed hard, grabbed the first set of rungs, and started to climb. "You know dying is one thing, making me climb a rickety ladder on the side of a mountain is a bit much."

I heard Solas chuckle below me, "A most intriguing notion, but you did choose this path."

I laughed once I reached the top, "You know what they say, the lost are only lost if we stop looking, and I would not have it be on my head if the lost soldiers are still alive and we went the other way." I smiled tightly as I started up the next ladder. I could hear my companions talking below me, but I focused on the rungs in front of me. The cold was biting, and I was quickly becoming numb. I would have given anything to have a good coat and a pair of gloves. But a part of me was glad of the cold, and the distraction it proved against the likelihood of my death, and my fear of the other things to come.

When I reached the top I leaned heavily against the rock face, my breath coming heavy and fast. As I heard the next person nearing the top I straightened myself, and tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to slow my breathing. I went to the mouth of the cave and tried to see what was inside, but the darkness and the flickering of the candles kept me from discerning anything of worth.

I waited until everyone had reached the top before going in, when my eyes adjusted I was glad of it as there were more demons than I was ready or able to face alone. 

Varric and Solas were efficient and deadly with their movement, ice and bolts filled any demons that tried to enter either my or Cassandras blind spot.

It took all my will to continue to fight instead of hiding in one of the dark corners to never move again. As we went deeper into the mine I counted my steps and kept my eyes on my feet, I was terrified that they would let me died, and I was terrified that they would kill me themselves. 

As I walked up the stone steps to fresh air I froze. By my feet that I had kept my eyes on there were three of the soldiers I had tried to save.


End file.
